1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat cover that may be used to cover a portion of a toilet seat to protect against the spread of disease.
2. Description of Related Art
As known and widely used, the toilet is a plumbing fixture that is used to dispose of human waste, specifically urine and fecal matter. The toilet consists of a water tank that allows for the flushing of water into a bowl area that includes a seat to allow the user to sit on the toilet to expel human waste. The use of the toilet is widespread in modern society and many public bathrooms provide toilets in their restrooms.
The use of public toilet seats includes certain drawbacks; in particular control of disease and germs is a paramount concern in public restrooms and especially on or near toilets. To control these diseases or germs that may exist in public toilets frequent cleaning is required. However, the frequency of cleaning may vary and thus may still germ or disease problems may still linger for a user. In addition to providing toilet paper, many public toilets provide toilet seat covers in the form of a disposal piece of paper shaped like a toilet seat. The toilet seat cover is designed to protect the toilet user from germs that may be resting upon the toilet seat. Toilet seat covers may help protect the user from germs or disease that may have accumulated on the seat, however, the toilet cover normally is a dry piece of paper that does not contain any disinfecting materials. It would be advantageous to have a toilet seat cover that includes disinfecting chemicals to provide a means to disinfect the toilet seat that the cover is used thereon. It would also be advantageous to have a toilet seat cover that's easily dispensed and available for use in a public restroom.